School Of Arts
by In Love With The Cullen Boys
Summary: What if you went to school because of your talents not becauce you have to but because you was chosen? You have this special ability that none but us understands. Well I would like to welcome you to the School Of Arts!
1. Things are going to change

**Prologue**

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered to me.

If I say yes does this mean that I am going back on everything I have built up? Am I betraying the people I love?

What am I thinking? Will this mark a change in times? Will there be no more rivalry?

This kiss is going to mark a change... Am I ready for the change?

"Kiss me"

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked around my room trying to find my maths book; this could not be happening I thought... I need my maths book.

Today is the first day of school and if I don't get my butt in gear I am going to be late.

I am going to briefly introduce myself as I don't have much time. I am Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm 17 years old, senior year of school. I am 5ft 6, plain brown hair, and plain brown eyes. I know I'm not ugly but I also know I'm not beautiful... I guess I'm average.

I am currently looking for my maths book so I won't be late for my first lesson. This school that I have mentioned is a secret school that the selected or gifted as we day attend.

"It is on the desk under your clothes" My roommate speaks like she knew the whole time.

"Alice sometimes I love you, sometimes I hate you" I say sticking out my tongue.

That's Alice Cullen she's the tiniest most terrifying person that you will ever meet she's 4ft 9 but don't let her size fool you she can get mean on your ass if you double cross her. She has the spikiest black hair ever (Only she can pull the look off). Her clothes are her life if she lost them she would be in total loss, speaking of which as a prank the boys stole her favourite pair Jimmy Choos she spent a week in mourning. What annoys me most is that she knows where all my shit is by just walking in the room while I have been looking for like an hour.

Now as I have sometime before Maths I will explain our school a bit better I think you might find it interesting. As I was saying it's for the gifted but not just like the best actors or singers no headmaster Aro selects people based on skills that our outside our academic quality's. My gift or as Aro says our special talent is my shield, I am able to create multiply shields our anyway I want to protect them attacks or threats. I know cool isn't it?

Alice has a talent that I know most people would kill for, she can see the future. This helps s a lot as we are able to see impending attacks or threats. Her talent takes a lot of practice.

Now I know what you are thinking why I am looking for my maths book if I have this talent well this is school after all and to Aro our normal education is important when integrating with the outside world he doesn't want us to go out not be able to read or write.

"Hurry up bitches, I so do not wanna be late for maths" Rosalie shouts through our door.

That's the other person of our trio, Rosalie Hale the most beautiful person that you will ever meet, 5ft 9 super model, she is the girl that girls want to be and boys want to be with. Her blonde hair and her model physique makes everyone jealous. Rosalie's ability comes in the form of mechanics, she is able to bring a car back from the dead, she is able to make any car do whatever she wants, hijack, tamper, completely brake down. This comes in handy when we are on missions.

You see our abilities allow us to tackle crime, a lot of the times the FBI has asked for our experience in working a case. Which is all fine by us might as well use these talents for something.

"Come on Alice you look fine let's head to the hall"

We both leave the dorm and head to hall for our first assemble of the year. This is a chance where Aro says a few words about the year. Usually a suck fest but everyone has to attend including the boys.

**EPOV**

Me and my brothers sit on the balcony having a cig before we leave. We only need to be there in 5 minutes nothing special. Our balcony can see all the way to the girl's dorms. Now this being high school you would think that all the boys and girls would get on but we don't, we both can't stand each other. We always try to prove who's better in missions or cases and when that's not happening pranks are pulled games are played. Makes school life so much more fun wouldn't you say.

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen I am 5ft 8, 17 years old, bronze hair, green eyes. I have been told by many girls I look like a Greek god, I love when they say shit like that for me. School is the same old Just about to start my junior year. This school is special because of the abilities that everyone has, mine has to be the best I can read minds, this helps in every way possible I can tell what people are thinking which is the perfect gift on missions is.

"Look at that hot babe there" Emmett says to us.

Emmett is my wing bro he is 6ft the biggest fucker you will ever meet, he has arm muscles the size of my head. If you get on the wrong side of him you will be sorry because he can beat the shit out of you and walk away without a scratch. He has curly brown hair and what the girls say the cutest dimples ever, he eats up that shit like its nothing. His ability is his muscles which I know what you are thinking anyway could be like that but here's the kicker he hasn't lifted weights at all in his life, fucker. He just grew like that from playing sports.

We all look to where he's pointing and what you would know fine Bella Swan and her clique are coming out of their dorm.

"Time to move boys" Jasper speaks

Jasper Hale is the silent but deadly type, he looks all calm and collective but he's very calculative he's always planning. He's 5ft 10, curly blonde hair blue eyes and a Texas accent that the lady's go crazy for. His ability works in his mind just like mine he can read emotions and influence them. This comes in handy when he wants to get some all rallied up or calm one of us lot down. But also he has one special power which allows him to take away pain, this is especially handy if one of us in pain.

We collect our bags and shit and run out of the dorm ready to meet the passions of our life. What can I say without them life would be very boring; no one else plays our games.

"Hello Lady's" I say smoothly

They just carry on walking like we haven't even spoken to them fine with us we can play that game.

"Hey Edward you never guys what I got my hands on the other day"

"What Jasper"

"Oh just a little something called Vintage Gucci sandals" Jasper smugly says

Oh the sneaky boy knows exactly what he's doing. Alice's head snaps up and she spins our so fast if you blink you would miss it. She is about 2 inches away from Jaspers face.

"Where did you get them from?"

"Oh don't worry sweet cheeks they are not yours, but it's nice to know you have a pair, may match the pair I have"

"Why you little-"

Ahh saved by the bell

"Well lady's must get going to the hall nice talk to you" I shout as me and my bros rush into the hall.

We take our places waiting for Aro to enter.

"Welcome everyone to another year to school. This year is going to mark a change, a change in the way things are run."

What is the fucker crazy nothing is going to change

"It only takes two individuals to change how things are run at this school"

Why is he looking at me god this is uncomfortable.

"Don't let opportunities pass you by; you never know what you will miss out on"

He looks to Bella who looks uncomfortable as I did, I don't know what he's talking about because his ability is like mine he can read minds but only with a touch. He sounds like he can see the future.

"I would like to welcome you all to the School of Arts!"

**This is my first attempt at my own story. I would love reviews as to what you would like to happen, what you would like so far, should I continue. **

**REVIEWS will make Edward dance around topless just for you all. **

**Thanks**

**XMichelleX**


	2. Maths Fun and Visions

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"I swear Aro is losing his mind, what the fuck was he talking about change, nothing is going to change" I rant to Alice and Rosalie

What I found odd was that Aro kept looking at me and Mr Cocky Edward. What does he expect will happen? Nothing, because I'm not attracted to that arrogant jerk.

Maths was a lesson we all hated not just because of who taught it, Mr Venner Satan himself, the strictest teacher you will ever meet. No we all hated this lesson because we were put with the boys. Can life suck anymore?

We took our places at the front of the class and waited for Mr Satan to enter.

Just a few seconds before the bell goes the boys walked in with those cocky ass grins they love so much. They just move to the back of the class which is odd, they usually try to annoy us. What I found odd was that there was a glue bottle hanging out of his back pocket. I'm not panicking what they have used that for.

The class begins in the normal way we all listen to Venner, answer questions when asked. No one dare step out of line. Halfway through the lesson Venner leaves to go to the office that's when shit goes down. Emmett is throwing tiny bits of paper at Rosalie to annoy her.

"Emmett what the fuck are you 12 now" She screeches at him

"Oh I'm sorry baby just wanted it to be Christmas"

We all look at him confused.

"Well now it looks like it's snowed on the princess's head"

"Emmett sometimes you are an idiot" Edward laughs at him.

"Come on Rosalie I have the tree wont you jump on top and be my angel"

Rosalie shakes her hair getting at the paper out and storms up to Emmett with a face of thunder.

"Now you listen hear little boy, you annoy me again and you won't live to see your next Christmas got it?"

The look on Emmett's face is priceless, he looks like he's about to shit himself. That causes me and Alice to double over laughing. It's amazing how Rosalie can make someone twice her size scared.

"Oh but baby all I want for Christmas is you, sorry for trying to get you into the festive cheer"

"Emmett you do know that it's only September" I say

"Nothing wrong with planning early is there Bella; I know you have already got my present"

"Yeah I have actually; it's a mask to cover that ugly face of yours"

I know that was a bit harsh but the fucker deserved it. There were a few 'Oohs' from his friends. Ha-ha laugh him not to mess with me.

"Oh baby that's just harsh" He looked defeated with his sad eyes which almost made me feel sorry for him. I say almost.

While me and Edward were arguing Rosalie and Emmett where going at it, ripping each other a new one. That would have been hilarious shit if Jasper hadn't rushed over to Alice's side to make sure she is alright.

"Rosalie, get over here Alice is having a vision"

"Alice, Alice what do you see" I'm so frantic at the moment, this is when we all come together for a mission but we still try and outdo each other.

Whenever Alice gets a vision everyone shuts up and waits patiently for the news

**EPOV**

I don't get the shit Aro is pulling but I'm going to show him that nothing is going to change. Gives me the creeps that he kept looking at Bella and me, yeah I admit she is beautiful but she is my enemy there is no way that we will ever get on.

"Hey guys up for a prank"

"Hell yeah, yeah I've got the perfect plan" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Meet me at the girl's dorm while I get supplies" He runs off to our dorm

This gives me and Jasper to chat without Mr inappropriate

"So Jasper anything happening with you, you haven't said much" I said as walking to the girls dorm

"Nah bud just thinking about what Aro said, he might be right you know. Things might change. Don't you ever want a girl, have a relationship" He looked at me seriously when he said relationship.

"Yeah man I would love a relationship but you know how the school runs why change the status quo, this is more fun. What's with all the change talk? Are you trying to tell me you wanna be with a girl?" Where was all this talk coming from?

We stood outside the girl's dorm waiting for Emmett when he looks me in the eyes really seriously and says.

"Well yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. There is someone that I like, now don't take this personal bud but she's-"He was sweating now which is getting me worried

"Hello pussys look what I brought" Holding bottles of glue.

"And what do you expect us to do with these" Jasper says with a quizzing look.

"Well we could glue their shoes to the floor, will be hilarious to see what they do"

"Emmett sometimes you are a genius" This man is the best prankster ever.

We sneak into the girl's dorm knowing full well where Bella, Alice's and Rosalie's room are. Lucky for us they all share the same room. As soon as we walk in shoes and clothes spread everywhere. God is on our side today, this makes our prank so much easier. Jasper looks really uncomfortable looking at Alice's stuff. That's odd it's not like he hasn't been in here before.

We glue all their shoes to the floor and sneak out there dorm undetected. Laughing, we can't wait for the look on their faces.

We quickly make it lesson with only a few seconds to spare. I give Bella my cockiest grin that I know every girl will love. Bella's face goes from annoys to confusion we me just move to our usual place without attempting to annoy them. We just look at each other and smile knowing that will happen later on.

Mr Satan, I mean Venner, enters the lesson with a look of thunder. Something has pissed him off, god I wish he wouldn't take this out on us. Luckily we just listen to what he says answer questions and don't give no back chat.

About halfway through the lesson Satan leaves going to the office. This is when Emmett comes into his stride. Emmett starts to annoy Rosalie by throwing bits of paper at her.

"Emmett what the fuck are you 12 now" Screeching at him. God that that voice is so annoying.

"Oh I'm sorry baby just wanted it to be Christmas" WTF

We all look at him confused.

"Well now it looks like it's snowed on the princess's head" He has nicknamed all the girls. Rosalie is princess, Alice is pixie and Bella is fairy. I don't know this guys deal with mythical creatures but Bella is not a fairy more like my angel. What the heck! Where did my angel come from? I swear Aro is getting to me.

"Emmett sometimes you are an idiot" I laugh at him.

"Come on Rosalie I have the tree wont you jump on top and be my angel" That guy is the king of sexual innuendos. But the look on Rosalie's face makes me cringe; I would hate to be him right now.

Rosalie shakes her hair getting at the paper out and storms up to Emmett with a face of thunder.

"Now you listen hear little boy, you annoy me again and you won't live to see your next Christmas got it?"

The look on Emmett's face is priceless, he looks like he's about to shit himself. That causes Bella and Alice to double over laughing. I am not going to let Bella get away with laughing. Payback.

"Oh but baby all I want for Christmas is you, sorry for trying to get you into the festive cheer" Emmett looks upset.

"Emmett you do know that it's only September" Bella says

"Nothing wrong with planning early is there Bella; I know you have already got my present"

"Yeah I have actually; it's a mask to cover that ugly face of yours" ouch that stung. Didn't know she was that harsh.

All the lads started to 'Ooh'.

"Oh baby that's just harsh" I give her my big sad eyes making her feel hurt.

With me and Bella arguing and Rosalie and Emmett shouting at each other, sound like they are ripping each other a new one. Which I would of happy made popcorn to sit and watch that disaster happen. I didn't notice that Jasper had moved over to Alice because she is having a vision. Only Bella rushing to Alice's side made everyone stop.

"Rosalie, get over here Alice is having a vision" Bella shouted at Rosalie who was by her side in an instant.

"Alice, Alice what do you see" You could tell she was frantic. She looked worried. Wish I could make everything alright.

The rule around his is when Alice gets a vision to just shut up and wait patiently for the news.

Jasper holds Alice's had all through the vision this seems to calm her. Finally she comes back to us. We know this is business. We all work together but still we boys try to outdo the girls.

"Alice honey what did you see" Jasper whispers to her. We all can just barely hear him. Did he just say honey? That's weird

"Well looks like James Coven is going to break into the Bank of American in Washington D.C." Looks like our job has only just started.

"We need to get to Aro now"

We all agreed and left the lesson heading to Aros office

**BPOV**

"Hello we would like to see Aro please" I say politely to Jane. I have never liked Jane; just because she is his niece doesn't mean she can be a bitch.

"Well you can't see him now he's busy" Speaking with a bitch tone

"Look here sweet cheeks we need to see Aro right away this is urgent business" The anger in Edwards voice begins to rise. He looks nice when he's angry. Wooh Bella where did that come from.

She picked up the phone and spoke to him in hushed tones. Sometimes I think she doesn't believe us.

"He said go right in" We rush by her heading to the big wooden doors.

We enter his office; the walls are covered with photos of his past when he was in Italy before he decided to open a school. One photo showed him and his brothers ruling Volterra. Marcus and Caius run the school as well but you hardly ever see them.

There in the middle of the room is a large desk which holds books open on random pages, paper scattered everywhere. It looks like we have interrupted something important but this is really important.

"All my children what brings you into my office, especially on the first day of school? Don't tell me you have been pranking each other already" He laughs. He knows how much we love to prank each other.

"No Aro no pranks" Edward laughs which strikes me as odd; we have only been in maths for about half an hour.

"Ok child what can I do for you"

"Well Aro I had a vision of James and Victoria robbing the Bank of America in Washington D.C. It will take place in two weeks at 7.30pm. What would you like us to do about it" Alice speaks up.

"Well children I will gather as much information as I can with details and I want you 6 to work together to stop this robber once and for all" He starts typing on his computer which we take as a sign to leave.

I know what you are thinking why does he include only us 6 when there is a school full of specialist people that are suitable for the job but I don't wanna brag or anything but we are the best and most trained. All the other students go on less important missions.

We all leave his office and go straight to the meeting room ready to plan for the incoming mission.

**I hope you are excited about the 6 of them working together. Should be fun**

**I hope you like the banter between them.**

**I would love REVIEWS guys.**

**Thanks **

**XMichelleX**


End file.
